<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a change of pace by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244266">a change of pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13'>lawrencethot13 (fic13th)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request: "okay but Lucifer getting dommed by mc? even better if mc is generally shy and sweet outside of the bedroom? need that flustered luci in my liiiife *sob*"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a change of pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were never one to take the lead, which was why he found himself so enthralled. You knelt over his waist, calves resting next to his hips. With a sharp <i>click</i>, you locked Lucifer’s wrists into the handcuffs. Looped through your bed frame, the cuffs kept his hands above his head, which was just where you wanted them.</p>
<p>His eyes raked your form hungrily, taking in the matching lingerie you wore. He wasn’t disobedient by nature, but he longed to break the cuffs and just take you. The erection you were neglecting made it all the harder to resist. </p>
<p>But he knew you weren’t playing tonight. The glint in your eyes was dangerous, and he trembled as you dragged your fingertips lightly down his torso. As they reached his lower stomach they diverged, tracing the area just around his cock.</p>
<p>“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping much tonight…” you cooed, trailing one finger up the ridge of Lucifer’s cock. “But, if you’re good for me…I may just let you out of those cuffs.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s face was unusually flushed, and you watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. You smiled sweetly at him. Even if it took all night, you were going to make this demon come completely undone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>